User blog:ParcyDriancfan778/How Sarah put Nick in line
Priestess Sarah: Do you Cam and do you Dylan Evrett take each other to be each other's lawfully wedded husbands? Cam: I do. Dylan: I do. Sarah: You may kiss! And we shall party. (Cam and Dylan kiss) Lizzy: Let's get this party started! Katie: Oh HELL YEAH! Nick: It actually happened? Xavier: Don't be bitter. Nick: How about this? (Nick is drunk and flips over tables) Nick: I WILL be back crashing relationships! Bitches bye! Have a nice marriage! Rob: Aww hell naw! I know he best not be tryin' to ruin Cylan! (Annie and Dani sit Rob down) Lizzy: And I thought Xavier was the bat shit one. Joanna: I guess we better watch out. Damian: I'm just glad he didn't attend our wedding. CJ: Yeah. (A few months later as Yazzy is writing in a library then Scottie covers her eyes) Scottie: Shhh. Yazzy: Don't do that. Scottie: Whatcha writin' beautiful? Yazzy: Nothing! (They leave) Yazzy: What was that at the wedding? Scottie: Nick from his ratchet drunk ass bitter act. After you dumped his ass. Yazzy: I didn't give him anything either. (At Yazzy's) Yazzy: Gotta love a place with no parentals. Although my parents are divorced. Scottie: That sucks. What also sucks is that you were with Nick. Yazzy: Scottie. Listen. I'm gonna give you somethin' he'll never get. Scottie: Ooh ok. (Yazzy and Scottie start making out then Scottie gets turned on as Yazzy starts kissing him on the neck) Scottie: Oh sh - - damn! Yazzy: Don't forget to teach me to play pool? Scottie: It's like an exchange! (At Jake's as Jake and Kelly are putting their clothes on and kissing) Jake: Damn Kelly. You actually gave in. Kelly: (Punches Jake in the arm) ''Shut up! That was to get you to shut up as well! Jake: You looooove me. Kelly: Ok yeah I do. ''(Kelly and Jake leave) Lizzy: Cheese stay! (Lizzy ties Cheese's leash to a tree) Cheese: How long do I have to stay here?! Lizzy: A while! (Lizzy walks in a bar and sees Scottie and Yazzy play pool and Scottie kiss Yazzy on the cheek) Lizzy: Feisty much? Yazzy: Liz! Lizzy: Yaz! Yazzy: Can you believe it's been months since Nick's drunken ........... yikes. Lizzy: Niall proposed to me! Yazzy: That's great. Katie/Ash: Yazzy! Lizzles! Scottie: Oh don't mind me. Yazzy: Sorry Scottie. I hadn't seen them in MONTHS! Scottie: Oh it's ok. I see Jake anyways brb. (Scottie kisses Yazzy then leaves) Jake: Wow is everyone here? Scottie: Possibly. Kelly: If it's a party then waitress! Gimme all the vodka you got! Katie: OMG Kazizzash is back and better than ever! Joanna: Hey guys. Dani: Yeah Jo? Joanna: I feel kinda suspicious. Xavier: How? Joanna: We're all here. Annie: Kinda. Cam: Hello my darlings! Everyone: CAM BBY! Cam: Costa Rica was fab and Dylan is off filming awesome movies! Katie: Hell yeah they are! Ash: You spent 8 months in Costa Rica on Honeymoon?! Lizzy: Probably bangin'. Cam: Ladies hush I'm fabulous! Lizzy: So am I Niall proposed! Xavier: And we're gonna go. (Xavier and Dani are about to go to the restrooms until Cheese bursts in) Lizzy: Cheese! I THOUGHT I FUCKING TOLD YOU TO WAIT OUTSIDE! How did you get out my double, triple, quadruple knot?! Cheese: But HE'S coming? Jake: Who's he? Nick: I'm BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK! Rob: Aww hell no! Did he just burst into MY BAR like he's hot shit?! Damian: I'm afraid so. Nick: I'm hot RATCHET SHIT! Your love ain't gonna last forever! Lizzy: Dude. Give it up on Cam/Dylan. Nick: Not them! (A week later at Lizzy's) Lizzy: Niall sweetie I'm going to take Cheese out for a walk. Niall: Don't forget the cheese blocks for when she misbehaves. Lizzy: I won't. Cheese: What? Lizzy: DID I FUCKING TELL YOU TO TALK?! (Lizzy takes Cheese out) Lizzy: Don't make me! (Someone sneaks in the house and puts Niall in a sack and escapes) Cheese: Lizzy? Lizzy: WHAT?!!!!!!!!!!! Cheese: Can we go back home? Lizzy: Ok. (Puts down the sled and hooks Cheese up) Mush! Cheese: Huh? (Lizzy whips Cheese) Lizzy: MUSH YOU BITCH! (Cheese runs back home pulling the sled as Lizzy whips her repeatedly) Lizzy: Niall baby? WHO THE FUCKITY FUCKING FUCK TOOK HIM?! (Lizzy yanks Cheese's leash and storms out the house screaming) Lizzy: DAMIAN! CJ! KATIE! ANYBODY?!?!?!?!?!?! Scottie: No sign of Yazzy. Kelly: Or Jake. Damian: CJ's been captured too! I swear who ever the hell took him I'm going karate on his ass! Rob: I KNOW who did this! Lizzy: You better fucking tell me! Cheese: I bet it was Des or Chris. Rob: Nah! It was more like the ratchet wizard of the west. Lizzy: GRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (In Nick's lair - - - which has ratchet pics and gold chains everywhere) Jake: Why am I captured? Nick: Cuz I love seeing Kelly sad. Yazzy why you dumped me I have no idea why. Yazzy: Cuz you're too ratchet. Nick: Bitch bye! Lizzy: More like By Bitch for kidnapping Niall! (Lizzy gives Nick a karate kick and Rob finishes him off along with Damian as Lizzy cusses him off until Sarah bursts the doors open) Sarah: STOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Nicholas Ratchetson! Xav and Dani: Ratchetson?! (They laugh) Sarah: YOu best oughta STOP! And who do you FUCKING think you are, running around leaving scars collecting your jar of hearts and tearing love apart, you're gonna catch a cold from the ice inside your soul so don't come back for me who do you think you are? Nick: We weren't together though! Katie: Priestess Sarah! You cursed. Sarah: Priestess Sarah turned hooker! Lizzy: I was a Priestess too! Sarah: I'm better I turned into a goddamn hooker! Lizzy: NO! I AM! I turned into a fucking stripper! Sarah: Anyways everyone go home! (Everyone gets rescued and leaves) Sarah: YOU on the other hand! Nick: What?! (A few hours later Nick and Sarah are in bed) Nick: Ok ok wow! Sarah: Promise you'll stop?! Nick: P-P-Promise! Sarah: GOOD! Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts